


Vanity requests

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family, Love, additional dingles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: Basically this is going to be one shots or maybe additional chapters for charity and Vanessa





	1. Requests

This is going to be different one shots or chapters for vanity  
If you have any requests  
Please leave them in the comments  
I’ll look forward to reading them.


	2. Jealous charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity gets jealous of Vanessa’s new workmate

When Rhona and Vanessa had walked into the wool pack, charity had quickly stopped serving cain and rushed over to serve them.  
“Hey babe what can I get you?” 

“Three pints please charity” Rhona replied  
“Oh who is joining you?”  
It was Vanessa’s turn to reply  
“Oh new vet Amanda”  
“Oh here she is now” Rhona replied  
“Hello again Rhona hey Vanessa” 

Charity could already see things going wrong they always did with those two.  
After about an hour Amanda said that she would like to go on a date with Vanessa.  
That did not sit well with charity at all.  
“Excuse me I’m sorry to interrupt but she is taken thank you”  
Amanda then said the wrong thing to charity  
“What by a skank like you”  
Charity has always hated that word so without thinking she walked over to the table and landed a punch right in Amanda’s smug face. 

Vanessa was not happy as she had just lost more business and potentially a friend.  
She could understand why charity did that though but she still had no right.  
“I’m so sorry Vanessa” charity said afterwards  
“Do you want to make it up to me properly” Vanessa said as she was nodding towards the back room of the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Motherly instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah gets himself excluded and Vanessa learns that a dingle kid has been bullying Noah

Vanessa had just finished a call out with Rhona when her phone rang.  
“Erm ness it’s Noah’s school on the phone for you” Rhona smirked as Vanessa went to answer it because Rhona hadn’t seen her best mate this happy for ages, she finally had a family to call her own and Rhona was happy for her.  
“I have to go to the school but my car is getting repaired and Debbie said it won’t be done until tomorrow” Vanessa started to panic because Noah needed her and she had no transport to get to the school.  
“Hey relax ness I can take you, I could do with seeing Jessie about Leo anyway” Rhona suggested “thanks Rhona your a life saver” Vanessa was worried about Noah

They were exhausted, they had just spent two hours just to find out Noah had been excluded for fighting with Sarah.  
“Do you think I should ask him why he’s been fighting with Sarah?” Rhona was very sceptical over the two dingle teenagers but had said it was best to talk to Noah as well as Sarah.  
“So Noah why have you had a fight with Sarah, has she said something to you coz if she has I can talk to Debbie?” Vanessa wanted to be careful on the questions in case Noah didn’t want to talk about it.  
“Sarah said I was letting down the dingles and that I wasn’t a proper dingle.” Noah had began crying now.  
“Why would she say that to you?” Vanessa wanted to know why Sarah was saying stuff to Noah before she stormed Jacobs fold.  
“Because I walked away from a fight instead of going ahead with it.” Vanessa had realised Noah had wanted to do the right thing for once.  
“And then she said if I really was a dingle lad I should start a fight but I didn’t want to so I walked away and then the next thing I know some one punched me in the head, turns out it was Sarah” Noah had admitted that he smacked Sarah in self defence but Vanessa wasn’t done, she wanted answers from Debbie, but most of all she wanted answers from Sarah.

Vanessa had gone to the garage in hopes to find Sarah, instead she finds Debbie and has a word. “Hey Debbie you do realise that your daughter has beaten Noah black and blue don’t you?”  
Debbie had already told charity.  
“Yeah I know I have also told Ross and I told my mum I was gonna tell you”  
Debbie apologised to Vanessa and said that she will talk to Sarah.  
“No Debbie I will talk to Sarah because she might listen to me, so where is She?”  
Debbie didn’t wait to answer Vanessa.  
“Oh she’s in the office sorting the books out” Debbie replied without hesitation  
Vanessa marched on into the garage, ignoring cain’s grunt of disapproval and walked straight into the office to confront the grumpy dingle teen.  
When Vanessa walked into the office she caught Sarah trying to pick the lock of the safe.  
“I don’t think you should be doing that considering how much trouble your already in”  
Vanessa had realised that Sarah didn’t know who was standing behind her.  
“Oh Vanessa it’s you I thought you were my mum”  
Vanessa thought about trying to get Sarah to admit to what she had done but then she thought she would just come straight out with the question and see what happens.  
“What’s this about you punching Noah then eh?”  
Vanessa looked at Sarah then and saw no ounce of remorse for what she had done.  
“Look I wanted him to prove that he was an actual dingle by encouraging him to fight back against the boy at school but he just walked away so I thought I’d teach him a lesson about the dingle way to do things”  
Sarah thought she had helped Noah  
“I’m sorry ok”  
Vanessa had wanted to question the punishment  
“Look I’m already punished, I have to help charity at the pub for six weeks and I also have to work here while I’m excluded too”  
Vanessa had realised here work was done at the garage, she still wanted to talk to Ross.  
She walked back out to where Debbie was working on Kerry’s car.  
“I have had a word with Sarah I just need to see Ross, you don’t happen to know where he is do you?”  
Debbie had pointed out that Ross was at the pub with jack  
“Ok thanks debbie”

She had reached the outside of the pub when she spotted Ross and jack, he was acting like jack’s father, messing around, and she thought that jack would of known about his real dad.  
“Hey look jack mate there’s auntie Vanessa”  
Jack had sprinted over to give Vanessa a hug  
“Is this about Sarah coz if it is she’s already being punished”  
Vanessa knew ross had no intention of punishing Sarah, the punishment was all Debbie’s idea.  
“I know, that’s not why I wanted to talk to you, I want to know what your involvement is with Debbie’s kids”  
Ross knew that Vanessa hated him going near jack and Sarah  
“Erm excuse me I’m like a dad to them aren’t I jack”  
Jack loved the bones of Ross an Vanessa could clearly see it.  
“Yes he is, Ross is better than Andy”  
Vanessa had caught onto what jack had called Ross  
“Well your a bad influence on them”  
Ross was starting to get angry, who was Vanessa to say If he was allowed near the kids?  
“Hey it’s Debbie who calls the shots when it comes to the kids, not you so if you don’t like it take it up with Debbie ok”

Later that night, Noah was dealt with and she and charity were tired, so they ended the night by falling asleep as soon as they got to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy


	4. A fathers love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot of Ross loving jack,Sarah and Moses  
(In this Ross and Debbie are together)

Ross was in a fantastic mood because today he was on his own with all three kids. He had wanted to bond a bit more with Sarah and jack. Charity had dumped Moses on Ross to go to work and Debbie had to work and she had no childcare so Ross offered to take them to the pub for some lunch and then to the park.  
“Ok kids what do you want for lunch?”  
Moses wanted fish and chips, jack wanted burgers but Ross didn’t get an answer from Sarah.  
“Er Sarah do you want anything or not?”  
She still didn’t answer  
charity then came over to take the food order.  
“So what can I get you then?”  
Charity could see Ross was struggling with Sarah  
“Can I get fish and chips and juice for Moses, burger and chips and a coke for jack and whatever Sarah’s usual meal is please oh and can I get a pint”  
Ross wanted to have a great day with the kids but with Sarah being in a mood, Ross knew things were going to get worse. Just then Victoria came out with the food.  
“Charity said that these are on the house”  
“Cheers thanks vic”

After the lunch at the pub Ross took the kids to the park, Moses had found Johnny to play with, jack played with Moses and Johnny and Sarah went to see Noah.  
“Debbie left you with all the kids has she?”  
Ross knew that vanessa didn’t like him with the kids but she understood that it was Debbie's decision and not hers.  
“What exactly do you have against me seeing the kids, they feel like mine”  
“Yeah but I think Sarah and jack should know about their real father”  
“Listen Vanessa do you want me to tell you what Sarah asked me, she said she wants to become a Barton like me and Moses and she said I’m like a proper dad to her”  
“And you agreed to adopt her did you?”  
Ross wasn’t having any of it, nobody told him if he couldn’t see the kids.  
“Listen you and charity worry about your kids and me and Debbie will worry about ours ok, and you do know that Debbie thinks me adopting Sarah is a good idea”  
Vanessa didn’t want to argue so her, Noah and Johnny walked back to Jacobs fold.  
Sarah wanted to go with them but Ross said she couldn’t.

About two hours later Ross had both jack and Moses bathed, dried, and dressed and into bed and now it was just him and Sarah watching a movie.  
Sarah has ended up sleeping on Ross’s shoulder half way through.

When Debbie returned home half an hour later, what she finds is adorable, Sarah is asleep, cuddled up to Ross, while he is now watching the news.  
She sneaks a picture and sends it to Vanessa with the follow up text saying: see he isn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I really love writing about Ross and the kids.


	5. A family of Bartons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross decides to adopt Sarah on her birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this debbie and Ross are married and jack is already a Barton 
> 
> This is also based on Sarah’s birthday
> 
> And charity and Vanessa own home farm

Ross was already waiting at the school gates for Sarah, Friday was the best day because it was the weekend but today extra special because it was Sarah’s birthday.  
“Hey kid happy birthday again”  
“Thanks Ross”  
Thankfully, Cain had managed to find an Audi R8 that Ross could take Sarah and Noah home in.

Ross stopped at home farm, where Sarah’s birthday was being held. Charity walked towards the fancy car, with Vanessa in tow.  
“Hey kid happy 14th birthday”  
“Thanks Vanessa, did you and my mum plan all this”  
“Oh this is just the outside”  
Little did Sarah know, all the dingles were waiting for her in home farm.  
“SURPRISE!”  
All the dingles shouted as her and Ross entered the house.  
“Ok kid so your presents are over there, the really big ones are from me and moira”  
“Thanks Grumpy”  
“Thanks everyone else too”once Sarah had finished opening the separate piles of presents from each family member, she went over to chat with Noah and play nerf guns with him.  
“Hey before you two terrorise cain, there is something we need to give you, here from me and Vanessa happy birthday”  
It was the brand new pair of trainers everyone had.  
“Thanks charity and you two Vanessa”  
Vanessa hoped she could avoid finding out what Ross’s surprise was.  
“Hey Sarah you’ve got one more”  
“Ross what is it?”  
“Just open it and find out”  
Just as Sarah was about to open it, all the dingles came through.  
“They are adoption forms, to make you a Barton properly, if you want me to, you feel like my daughter so I thought why not make it official”  
“You are the best Ross, does this mean I’m gonna be a Barton like Finn,Pete,Emma and James then?”  
“Yeah if you want to”  
“Hmm Sarah Barton, sounds perfect”  
Then Victoria came out with a massive chocolate cake.  
“Only the best for my girl”

Later on, Vanessa was talking to Sarah  
“So Ross is gonna be your dad then?”  
“Yeah, I mean he isn’t on the run is he, and he has been a fantastic father figure to me and jack”  
“Well as long as he looks after you ok?”  
Vanessa was hoping to catch up with Ross but then he walked over to her  
“So I’m guessing you’ve just heard me talking to your daughter then, look Ross just don’t let Sarah down like Andy has ok just be there for her and jack, I don’t want an argument here”  
“Of course I’m not gonna let her down like Andy did, otherwise I wouldn’t be in her life”

Later, as a treat, Ross let Sarah stay at home farm with charity and Vanessa  
About twenty minutes after Debbie, Ross and jack had left, the kids ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	6. What’s the name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Debbie have their own kid but Ross wants to carry on the dingle tradition by using the bible.

They had just come back to home farm from the Hospital with their baby boy, charity wanted to see him first.  
“Hey Debbie Hey Ross, is this him, he is gorgeous”  
Just as charity was picking him up, Vanessa came through.  
“Hey congratulations, can I hold him?”  
Even though his father was Ross, Vanessa would still love the kid.  
“Hey Noah come meet your nephew”  
Noah came running through with Johnny in tow.  
“He’s actually quite cute, considering he’s my sisters”  
Charity wanted to know how they were going to name him.  
“So are you gonna name him the traditional dingle way or not?”  
Before Debbie could speak, Ross answered  
“Yeah I think we should, do you have the book somewhere?”  
“Yes and here’s a highlighter, we always highlight when a baby names been used”

About half an hour later, they were still picking a name  
“Hey let me have a go”  
Charity stopped at a random page  
“What about this one?”  
“Darius?”  
“What do you think, Darius Barton”  
“I love it”

The next day they went to the pub where all the dingles wanted to see him.  
“So come on then, seeing as he’s half dingle, what’s his name”  
Cain wanted to know  
“Alright dad chill, his name is Darius Barton, but we haven’t decided on a middle name yet”  
Then Aaron pitched in  
“How about Darius cain Barton”  
“Yeah I mean if it’s alright with my father in law”  
“Course I feel honoured”

About twenty minutes later they announced they were picking god parents from both sides of the family.  
“Ross you go first, you need to pick”  
Ross approached Pete  
“Listen because your the oldest, how would you and Rhona like to become his god parents from my side of the family”  
“Your my little bro I’d love too”  
“Ok Debbie your turn”  
Debbie wanted to see if Vanessa would be his god mother  
“Ok Vanessa and Noah how about it do you want to become his god parents”  
“But I’m his uncle I can’t be his god father too”  
“You can, it just means your extra special to Darius”  
Ross then pitched in  
“Listen noah we need someone to teach him how to play footie or how to beat people in video games and someone to teach him how to beat up the rest of the family, especially uncle Pete”

Later that night they had stayed over at home farm, and Vanessa heard Ross making a promise to Darius. “Listen mate I promise to keep you safe and warm and I promise to be a good dad and I will never let anybody hurt you or take you away from me because your big brothers and your big sister mean the world to me ok, nothing will change that”  
Vanessa’s hate for Ross went down a lot when she realised just how much he loved his kids, biological or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I might use baby Darius Barton in other fics


	7. Dingle celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Debbie and Ross get baby Darius christened

The woolpack was full of dingles celebrating the christening of Darius.  
“Ok, as darius’ father I would like to say a few words”  
Cain then pitched in and shouted  
“Come on then”  
“Ok cain”  
“I never thought I’d have anymore kids, I know I’m not perfect, I’m never gonna be, but I promise all my kids, not just Darius, that I will try to be the father they all should have and deserve”  
After Ross did his speech, Cain wanted to do one, as the grandfather.  
“Usually I’m not one for speeches but because this is my grandson, i will make today an exception, I was over the moon when Debbie told me she was pregnant, but now seeing Darius here with us, it’s the best, and him being named after me is a great honour, I can’t promise you that i will always protect you, but I can promise how to teach you to strip a car engine down in an hour and I can promise you to teach you how to be a man, I can teach you everything I have taught my own kids and other grandkids, but I won’t tell you that your loved, because you already know you are, everyone in this room loves you to pieces, and you will always be welcome in any of our homes, for a chat or for a video game challenge  
Just remember that your always loved”  
After Cain’s speech, he gives Debbie a present for Darius  
“Here it’s a comforter, I got one for all my kids and grandkids”  
“Thanks dad”   
Cain then went over to where Ross and Pete were stood talking to Charity, Vanessa and Rhona.  
“Hey Ross a word in private”  
“Two minutes guys”   
Ross left Moses with Pete and went to talk with Cain  
“Just promise me, that you will look after her and the kids”  
“Listen Cain, all jokes aside, I will do my best to look after Debbie and the kids”  
“Good coz if you don’t i will have to throttle you”  
Then, Vanessa wanted a word with Ross  
“ hey listen Ross I know we don’t see eye to eye, but just look after Sarah, she’s been hurt enough ok”  
“I have already said I will look after them”  
Just then Sarah came over with Darius   
“ I think he wants his dad”  
“Hey what’s to do eh?”  
“He looks just like you, black hair, but he has Debbie’s eyes”  
“Do you want to hold him Vanessa, I need to speak to Pete”  
“Go on then”  
Ross gave Darius to Vanessa  
“Hey listen to me ok, I will not let your dad hurt you, and nobody can hurt you when me and charity are around”  
Tracy then comes strutting over  
“Aww he looks just like Ross”  
“Yeah but he will probably have the dingle gob on him though”  
“Well yeah he’s related to Charity and Cain and Emma and james”  
“Anyway sis pass him here”  
“Aww look at you eh? I reckon your gonna grow up with all the love you need”  
Then David came up behind Tracy   
“Why have you got him?”  
“To give Vanessa a break, he’s quite heavy, I just hope Ross looks after him, or I will have to beat him”  
Charity then pushed David out the way to get to her grandson  
“Here you go charity”  
Tracy passed Darius to charity  
“Your a natural”  
“Well yeah I have got kids”  
“Oh charity ignore Tracy, she’s just being the annoying little sister she always was”  
Charity started to talk to Darius   
“Hey it doesn’t matter that your half Barton, because i will always have your back, I will always be there for you”  
Then Ross came over  
“Ok where’s my boy”  
“Hey Ross just want to say how lucky you are”  
“I know charity and I won’t hurt him”

About an hour later, Ross was exhausted, but he was always gonna do the late nights, to make sure his kids were ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	8. New nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Johnny meeting Darius for the first time.

“Charity get that would you it might be Debbie” Vanessa was really looking forward to today, even if she had to have Ross in her house all day, Johnny was finally gonna meet his new nephew.  
“Already on it babe”  
Charity was looking forward to today as well, Moses and jack hadn’t met their little brother yet.  
“Is that mummy”  
“Yes jack I think it is”  
Charity was right, their Debbie was, with the car seat and Ross unloading the car.  
“Hey come in, Vanessa is just getting, or at least trying to, get Moses, Jack and Johnny ready, with the help of Noah and Sarah”  
“Can I get you a drink?”  
“Orange juice please mum, and coke for Ross”  
You could tell the boys were now dressed, because their was three little feet running down the stairs.  
“Mummy, your back, where is he?”  
“He’s over there with Ross, you can hold him if you like”  
All three shouted excitedly in unison.  
“Ok jack you first”  
Jack sat down next to Vanessa   
“Here you go mate, listen be careful with his head ok?”  
“Ok Ross the boss”  
Ross loved that nickname  
“He’s so small and cute”  
“He is isn’t he”  
Jack then wanted to go play  
“Ok Moses come on then”  
Moses sat himself next to Vanessa   
“Remember Moses What Vanessa said, you can’t play with him yet ok?”  
“Ok daddy”  
“Good boy”  
After Moses had a turn, it was finally Johnny, but instead of him sitting next to Vanessa, he plonked himself next to Ross  
“Ok mate same to you, you can’t play yet”  
“I know, mummy and charity have already said I can’t”  
“He’s so little”  
“Hey Johnny mate pass him back to Ross now”  
“Hey listen Ross I don’t mind you coming round here, can we just settle this hatred, the reason I thought you were bad for the kids, was because of your life of crime, but I should know better than to judge someone by their past”  
“It’s ok Vanessa, and in answer to your earlier question, I think we probably should put it behind us, if we’re technically family now”  
Vanessa offered to shake hands, and Ross shook it   
“Come on, I want to see my nephew”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing about baby Darius and Vanessa’s hatred for Ross.


	9. Grandfathers love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters is going to be about cain looking after Darius for the first time up at butlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matty and Adam are in this

Cain was just giving Isaac his breakfast when his phone rang.  
“Moira get that for me would you”  
Moira answered the phone  
“Yeah well if you and Ross both need to go to work we can look after Darius.”  
Then she put the phone down  
“That was Debbie, she needs childcare for Darius, because her and Ross both need to go to work”  
“Why can’t she ask charity”  
“Because charity’s got the older two”  
“And anyway cain, you need to bond a bit more with your grandson,and Matty and Adam want to meet him too, seeing as Adam will technically be his uncle”

About twenty minutes later, Ross drops Darius off  
“Ok here you go moira, there’s his bag, there’s nappies, bottles that you need to warm, you can just do it in the microwave, and there’s some of his favourite toys, and his comforter”  
“Ok Ross, what time are you coming to get him?”  
“I will swing by for a brew at five if thats ok?”  
“Yeah ok”  
Ross then spoke to Darius   
“Ok you be a good boy for auntie moira and grumpy granddad cain and also be good for uncle Adam and i will see you later”  
Ross then left to head to work  
Then cain came through   
“Hey look Isaac it’s Darius”  
Isaac was trying to form words  
“Dawius is vewy little”  
“Yes he is Isaac so you can’t play with him yet, but you can come and say hello”  
“Hello dawius”

About ten minutes later, Adam came in  
“Oh didn't know Darius was here, pass him here then mum, seeing as I’m his uncle Adam”  
Moira passed Darius to Adam  
“Hey mate, it’s your uncle Adam, I don’t really know what to say, I just want to say that with Ross and Debbie as your parents, your definitely gonna be mouthy and stubborn, but me, auntie Victoria, granddad, auntie moira, uncle Pete and charity and all the dingles and Barton’s will surely love you so much”  
“Aww Adam that was lovely”  
“Do you really think so mum”  
“Yeah, your so good with him”  
Then Matty came in, searching for Adam  
“Hey who’s this?”  
“This Matty is my nephew Darius”  
“Oh this is Debbie and Ross son”  
“Do you want to hold him Matty”  
“Yeah go on then”  
“Ok there you go, make sure your supporting his head”  
Adam was already being the protective uncle  
“I did not realise how small babies actually are”  
Then cain came in  
“ oh I see you two have met him then”  
Then Adam pitches in  
“Yeah he’s actually adorable, considering he’s the spawn of Ross”  
Then Darius started to cry   
“Ok cain I think this job is for you, by the way, he was trying to eat my finger, so I think he’s hungry”  
“Moira could you warm him a bottle”

Cain was finding out different things on how to look after a baby again, and by five o’clock he was exhausted.  
When Ross took him home cain fell asleep on the couch he was that tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 😊


	10. Darius first birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa prepare Darius party at home farm

Charity had rounded up every dingle and Barton to help set up Darius’ birthday  
Every dingle had a job to do  
Cain was on banner duty  
Ross was sorting out present piles  
Finn was preparing food   
Chas was getting party bags sorted  
Rhona and paddy were on party game duty  
Lachlan and belle were on adult drink duty  
James and Emma were on child care duty  
Marlon and Victoria were preparing his cake  
Adam and Matty were on kid drink duty  
Frank and Megan were sorting out the table  
Aaron and Robert were on games duty for the older kids  
Moira, Noah and Sarah were on balloon duty  
Faith and Ryan were on music duty  
Sam and Samson and Lydia were trying to clean jack and Moses’ toys away  
Liv and Pete were sorting out a little wellie full of juice for him  
Zak and Lisa were picking up some bottles of pop

After working all morning to get it finished, they heard Debbie’s car pull up on the drive  
“Happy birthday”  
Everyone shouted as soon as Ross and Darius got out the car  
“Look Darius it’s grumpy granddad Cain”  
“Cain could you help Darius open the presents from you”  
“Yeah course”  
Everyone helped Darius open his presents, he really liked the mini suit Aaron had got him, and the mini trainers Sarah and bought him, using her own money  
“Kids food” marlon had shouted from the kitchen  
As the kids were eating, Adam and Matty were handing out the child friendly drinks, while belle and Lachlan were handing the adults beer  
“Ok paddy are the games ready yet or not” chas was hoping they were ready  
“Yes they are chas”  
“Ok kids go over to where paddy is, there’s games”  
Then Ross pitched in   
“I hope there’s games suitable for Darius”  
Chas reassured him  
“Don’t worry Ross, Rhona said she would help Darius”

Then after games, to make him a proper dingle, liv and Pete brought out the small welly  
“Oh come on bro he’s one, he can’t drink from that surely”  
“Of course he can, because Finn is holding Darius”  
Everyone started cheering on Darius   
“Drink from the welly”  
And like the half dingle he was, he finished the juice then threw the welly at Cain  
“Yes that is my grandson, told you he was half dingle”  
Then Pete pitched in  
“What did I tell you bro, he absolutely is now a proper dingle”  
Then Charity pitched in  
“Hey he’s not had mine and Vanessa’s presents yet”  
As charity helped Darius open them, Ross saw what they bought him  
“You bought him a matching leather jacket and trainers”  
“Not just that, also bought him matching jeans too, he can be just like his dad”  
“Ok charity that is actually pretty cute”  
“Just wait till you see what Pete and Rhona got him”  
“We got him matching garage overalls, so he can match you and Debbie, how cute are these”  
“Ok bruv they are pretty cool to be fair”  
“And we got him a matching black bomber jacket”  
“Anyway I want to play with my grandson”  
“Alright Charity here you go, you can play with him on one condition, you change him”  
“No ross you can change him”  
“I was joking”  
“Hey Pete bring us that suit that Aaron bought him, I want to change him into it”  
“Here you go”  
“Hang on Ross, have you never changed a baby before”  
“No debbie has always changed Darius and Charity has Moses in underpants”  
“When Moses was a baby, did you never change him?”  
“No charity always did”  
“Bro do you want me to show you how to change him”  
“No I don’t”

Once Darius was changed, everyone sang happy birthday and then Victoria brought out the massive chocolate cake she made.  
“What has auntie vic made you”  
As soon as his cake was out, Darius couldn’t stop clapping and laughing as Aaron tried but failed to cut the cake coz he didn’t want to ruin it.  
So charity ended up cutting it  
“Ok so the birthday boy gets a separate cake all to himself, this cake is bigger and better than this chocolate cake, and he also gets the biggest slice from the other cake”  
As soon as charity gave him the slice, he ate it all, with so much mess, luckily, Aaron had bought him two of the same suits.  
When Victoria brought out his other cake, Noah and Sarah were recording it all, Darius instantly dived head first into the cake.  
“Definitely a dingle then”  
Cain was happy to see Debbie happy, even if that meant being nice to Ross 

Afterwards, Darius wanted to stay at home farm so they all did, and Ross changed Darius into his pyjamas that charity and Vanessa had bought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	11. Terrible Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity gets angry at Ross

Charity wasn’t just angry, she was fuming.  
It all started when jack said to Ross he wants to play with Johnny and Moses at home farm and Ross said that charity was in a bad mood.  
Ross was out to wind charity up today.  
Charity stormed out of home farm and drove up to the garage with Vanessa in tow in her car.  
“Oi I want a word with you”  
Then Vanessa pitched in  
“Charity leave it”  
“Yeah charity listen to her”  
“No I want to know why you wouldn’t let me see jack, I’m his grandmother you can’t keep him away from me”  
“I can when all you do is rob cars”  
“Excuse me you do that, your not even his legal guardian”  
“Your right I’m not”  
“Exactly only Debbie and his legal guardian can tell me if I can see him”  
“Right So has Cain said you could see him”  
Then Vanessa pitched in  
“Babe he’s winding you up”  
“Yeah well he’s lucky I didn't get that wrench there and hit you with it”  
Ross loved winding his mother in law up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	12. Brotherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah comforts Debbie after ross blames her for jack’s accident that led him to the hospital

He was waiting, watching through jacks window.  
He could hear his mum arguing quietly with Ross.  
He just doesn’t understand, why was Vanessa and Tracy allowed to see his nephew but he wasn’t?  
Then Vanessa came out to get coffees  
“Go In if you want noah”  
“You got any news”  
“All we know is that jacks in a coma”  
“And Debbie?”  
“She’s being discharged tomorrow”  
“ oh and Noah, it’s best you talk to jack, he can hear every word”  
Noah walks into jacks room  
“Hey mate, it’s your uncle Noah”  
Noah then spotted Debbie lurking about jacks window, if Ross caught her, he would be angry  
“Hey debs the car crash wasn’t your fault, Dan didn’t repair your brakes properly”  
“Yes Noah, but I’m a mechanic as well, I should of checked, Ross has every right to be angry with me”  
“Listen jack will get through this, he’s a fighter”  
Charity then came through  
“Debbie you shouldn’t be here”  
Debbie was angry  
“He’s my son”  
“Yeah in a coma because of an accident you caused”  
Sarah then came through  
“You caused jacks accident?”  
Charity then pitched in  
“Yes Sarah she did”  
“Charity can I stay with you”  
“Of course”  
Noah and Debbie went back to Debbies room  
“Hey their just in shock”  
“I don’t believe you did it”  
“Thanks Noah”

Couple of days later  
Debbie wasn’t the one to blame, Dan was so cain fired him and she was forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	13. Debbie’s hen night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie’s hen night, before she marries ross

Bob was called in to do a shift at the pub, because paddy and bear and Noah had gone to Ross’ stag do and charity,Vanessa,Tracy,chas and faith and Sarah have gone to Debbie’s hen do.  
For the hen do, their was two designated drivers, Emma and moira  
Charity,Debbie,Vanessa,Tracy,chas,rhona,belle and Victoria had gone with Emma   
Faith,chas,Sarah,liv,dawn and Lisa has gone with moira

The first stop was a bar  
Luckily, Debbie and chas knew the owner   
Chas spoke to the group  
“Ok I’m gonna get us sambucas”  
Charity then pitched in  
“Get us vodka too”

Charity had taken Debbie’s phone away so she couldn’t be distracted.  
The next stop was a club that charity and Vanessa knew well  
“Oh this is the club we always go to”  
Then Tracy pitched in  
“You mean this?, you two need to get out more”

As the night went on, you could clearly see that charity and Debbie and chas were all heavy drinkers  
Emma then spoke to chas  
“I think it’s time we got you home”  
Chas slurred  
“Yeah I think your right”  
Vanessa then told charity the same thing  
“I love you babe, you have so much good ideas”  
Tracy then said the same thing to Debbie  
“Ok it’s my hen do though so let’s join the stags in the woolpack”

They got pack to the woolpack where Ross then saw Debbie blind drunk  
“Tracy what did I say, I told you to look after her”  
“Sorry Ross, I reckon though charity could of set a better example”  
“Yeah, right Debbie let’s get you home, Sarah your staying with your uncle Finn tonight”

On the way home, Debbie was stating how much she loved Ross, and Ross loved the drunkard who was going to be his wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	14. Debbie and Ross wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Ross get married

Ross was nervous, he was about to marry the love of his life.  
Pete then came out of dale view  
“You ready bro, by the way, just been over to Vanessa's, Sarah looks amazing”  
“What about Debbie?”  
“She’s a bag of nerves”  
Then Noah walked up   
“Before you ask, these suits were Vanessa’s idea”  
“I think you look smart”  
Then he saw Sarah  
“Oi you mess mum around, you will have me to deal with”  
“I won’t”

Ross had it all planned out,  
Cain was chauffeur  
Megan planned the ceremony  
Harriet hosted the ceremony  
Noah was best-man

Sarah went round checking the speeches  
Everyone looked awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed   
Next chapter will be up tomorrow, that will have all the speeches in


	15. Debbie and Ross wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The speeches are said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cain, Charity, Noah, Pete , Debbie, and Ross and Emma and james all say something.

Cain was nervous, he didn’t think his speech was good enough, luckily, Ross was first.  
“Okay so my wife and I”  
He had to pause because of the cheering  
“So my wife and I would like to thank you all for coming, most people don’t get a second chance like this, most people don’t get as lucky as I am today, because I get to spend the rest of my life with this woman”  
He pointed at debbie  
“She has helped me accept myself, helped me to learn what love really is, but most importantly, she has shown me, that I do matter, that no matter my mistakes, I can still be loved and can still be a father, so luckily you don’t have to buy us another gift again, because this time it’s for keeps”  
All the dingles were cheering, now it was Debbie’s speech

“When I was trying to write something down, I couldn’t think what to write, because my love for you and the way you’ve changed for me for the better, I don’t think any words to describe how I feel about you, and I know, that you might not be perfect, but neither am I, that’s it”

Then it was james turn  
“I always knew Ross would end up marrying Debbie, but now, knowing that’s its really happened, I’m happy, and I know Ross isn’t perfect, but I know he will always try and love and protect and always try to put his family first, so I’d like to wish the bride and groom all the best”  
“Thanks dad”

Now it was Emma’s turn  
“If there was a way to turn back in time, then I would, I’d tell Ross that in the future he would have a family that would love him so much, he would have a loving wife and four amazing kids who love him very much, and that he was going to be the happiest he’d ever been”

Now it was cains turn  
“I wish I could go back in time, and tell this gobby frightened girl that she was going to marry the man of her dreams, and she was gonna marry him in front of the whole village without a care in the world, and I wish I could bottle the love in this room, and take it back as proof, you can’t do that, it’s not really practical, but I can tell you how proud I am of her for how far she’s come and I can tell you what a comfort she’s been over the past few years, she’s always been by my side, and I regret not being there for most of her growing up, but I can promise that I’ll always be there for you and the kids and my son in law, and what an honour it is to call her my daughter”  
Debbie got up and instantly hugged her dad

Now it was pete’s turn  
“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, you all kinda know who I am, but for those of you who don’t, I’m Pete, Ross brother and his best man, 28 years is a long time, over the coarse of the next few minutes, I will be taking you through all of Ross highs and lows and I will be telling you about how he’s still annoying, but a great family man, being able to call this man my brother is an honour, because he might not be the best at thinking, but he will always look out for his family, there weren’t many highlights about the times I spent living with Ross for 16 years of my life, we weren’t at the same school, but we always spent the days that we could together, there were a lot of disasters, him getting into prison, but all that changed when he met Debbie, he changed for the better, helping out with Sarah and jack, and even Moses, he’s helped the family in many ways, deep down, our little Ross the boss has always been a good lad, and everyone can see it debbie, you make him really happy, you have changed Ross, he’s now a family man, and a father, you’ve made his dreams come true, Ross, we have known each other for a long time now, and we have been through so much together that it’s hard to find the beginning, but I couldn’t of wished for a better bloke to shares those years with, and I hope there’s more to come. Thanks for being a great friend and brother, and thanks for letting me copy your homework. I wish you and Debbie all the best”  
Ross instantly got up and gave his brother a hug.

Now it was Noah’s turn  
“I have been told that only the best brothers are promoted to best man, growing up with Debbie taught me a lot of things, how to be stubborn and snarky, but she’s also taught me to love and cherish the right person, I was Debbie’s shadow I guess you say, I wanted to be everything that she wanted to be, she was my idol, and now seeing her here, as her younger brother, it makes me proud to call her my sister, and no matter how old we get, she’ll always be the person who I aspire to be, a loving person with a family, who I can love and protect, and when I look at Ross, I know my sister is in great hands, and now that Ross is part of our extended family, I feel blessed to be able to call him my brother, so welcome to the family, your not officially part of the clan yet, you need to drink from the welly first, but you will always be family to me, and look after my niece and nephews, because they need a father figure and role model like you, I wish you and my sister all the best”

After the speeches, the party was in full swing, Cain was getting to welly ready  
“I’m not drinking out of that”  
“You are or your not a part of the clan”  
“Drink from the welly, drink from the welly”  
Ross drank from the welly And he was proud of the family he created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	16. Mandy dingles return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy turns up on charity’s doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Mandy seeing marlon and paddy first then turning up on their doorstep, I was wondering how it would play out If instead her and Vinny ended up turning up on charity and Vanessa’s doorstep then asking to move in

Mandy waltzed back into the village, with her son carrying all the bags, and stumbled onto Jacobs fold  
“Hey vinny I wonder if debbie still lives here”  
Debbie had told Mandy everything since she left in 2001  
“Are you sure”  
“Yeah this place is where she lives, I mean she has three kids”  
“But what if charity’s living here?”  
“Charity is probably in home farm”  
Then Vanessa answered to door  
“Hey who are you?”  
“Mandy dingle, does debbie or Sarah still live here”  
“Debbie doesn’t but Sarah does”  
Then charity shouted  
“Babe who is it”  
“Get over here and find out”  
Charity came wandering out to find her nephew and cousin standing on her doorstep  
“Mandy what the hell are you doing here”  
“Well I came to see my family, I know about everything, me and Debbie kept in touch when I left”  
“Ok well come in”  
Then charity spotted vinny, who was behind Mandy  
“Hey vinny”  
“Hey Auntie Charity”  
“Aww look at you all grown up”  
Mandy then pitched in  
“Hey I heard Sarah is living with you now, how come”  
“Debbie had to go and help granny clegg with belle”  
“Oh is it because it’s too munch of a risk, you know for Sarah’s health”  
“Yeah it is so she’s trusted me to look after her”  
Then two boys came down stairs  
Moses didn’t know who the strange woman was  
“Mummy who’s that”  
“That mate, is your auntie Mandy and uncle vinny”  
“Hi uncle vinny and auntie Mandy”  
“Hi bud”  
“Whose the other little lad then”  
Mandy was referring to Johnny  
“This is Johnny, Vanessa’s son”  
“Hi Johnny”  
“Johnny are you gonna say hi”  
“Hello”  
Then Sarah and Noah came downstairs   
“Is that auntie Mandy as in paddy’s ex”  
“Guilty as charged, you Alright Sarah”  
“Yeah good”  
“Charity me and her have spoken a lot over the phone and FaceTime, same with Noah”  
“Are you moving in here”  
“Well if it’s okay with charity”  
“Yes it is seeing as faith has moved out, vinny your gonna have to share a room with the boys”  
“Okay that’s fine”  
Vanessa was okay with Mandy moving in, at least she wasn’t annoying as faith was, or so vanessa thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna love Mandy being back


	17. Teenage dingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and charity have a row over who she’s texting

Charity was getting fed up now, she had taken Sarah,Johnny and Moses to the cafe, as a treat for breakfast, but all she did was ignore charity.  
“I have no idea who she’s texting, but it’s getting on my nerves now Mandy”  
“Leave her charity, she’s a teenager”  
“Yeah but she’s a teenage dingle, that is what worries me”  
“Why don’t you get Vanessa to speak to her”  
“Vanessa is too soft when it comes to Sarah”  
Charity was gonna find out who Sarah was texting, even if she had to look through her phone.  
She got back to Jacobs fold, to find Moses and Johnny playing cars, Noah chatting to Mandy about careers day, and Vanessa trying to talk to Sarah.  
“Oi Sarah Vanessa’s talking to you, are you even listening”  
“Yes I am, I’m going to take this upstairs” Sarah grabbed her breakfast and headed for the stairs.  
Charity then wandered over to Vanessa  
“That girl is acting more and more suspicious”  
“I know and I think it’s because of the person she’s texting”  
“Vanessa who do you think it could be”  
“Don’t know, at first I thought it was Ross, but it obviously isn’t”  
“I’m gonna talk to her”  
As charity made her way upstairs, she heard Mandy talking to Vanessa  
“That girl is a mini Debbie, there’s no way charity can get through to her”  
“Well Mandy I definitely agree with you there, she is a mini Debbie, but charity will get through to her hopefully”  
Charity knocked on Sarah’s door  
“Sarah come on open up”  
“Did you not hear me when I said go away”  
“We just want to know who your hanging out with”  
“It’s none of your business”  
“Yes it is because I’m your primary guardian”  
“I don’t care it doesn’t concern you so do me a favour and go away”  
Charity had given up trying to get through to Sarah  
“Can’t you just check the number”  
“No, her mum went through her things all the time, which is why she doesn’t trust Debbie, she trusts me and Vanessa, I don’t want to risk that by going through her phone”  
Charity made a mental note, Sarah will be difficult to talk to, she is the daughter of Debbie after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	18. Car shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Debbie go and get a new car each, then take their partners for a drive

Debbie had finally got a day off at the garage now that Ross was back  
Debbie was planning to spend her day off with her girlfriend and her kids, but instead she’s stuck in the garage, trying to get her car to work, with charity’s help.  
“Mum could you help me fix my car”  
“Yeah what’s wrong with it”  
“Dunno, that’s why I’m gonna have a look”  
Debbie lifted the bonnet, to see that the engine was beyond repair  
“Great now I have no flipping car”  
“Debs you said you hated this car, anyway I can lend you a better one”  
Charity had some cars up at home farm, that was ready for purchasing   
“Come on I need to show you something”  
Charity drove Debbie up to home farm  
“You see, Kim said, if I sold all these cars, she would give me a car dealership, that me and Vanessa would own together”  
There were all sorts of sports cars and models  
“How about I give you a 50% discount because your family”  
“Okay then mum”  
Debbie was still amazed at how many cars there were

After about an hour of searching, Debbie found the one she wanted, it was a Toyota MR2 Turbo.  
“Right mum I’ve chosen”  
“Okay which one”  
“I want the Toyota MR2 turbo”  
“Okay that would be 6 grand, but because your family, I’m gonna give it to you for free, seeing as Kim doesn’t like any Toyotas anyway”  
Charity handed Debbie the keys  
“Mum, are you allowed to give them away for free”  
“To family I am Yeah”  
“So are you getting one”  
“Yeah but a more expensive one”  
Charity then brought out her car of choice  
“Wow mum an Audi R8”  
“Yeah, I just hope Vanessa likes it”  
“Mum she will love it”  
“Shall we go pick them up from work early”  
“Yeah meet you back here mum”  
Charity set off towards the vets in her Audi

Rhona spotted charity in a new car  
Charity stopped outside the vets  
Rhona then spoke to charity  
“Wow who’s this for then”  
“It’s for Vanessa”  
Then charity spotted Leo looking at the car  
“What do you think Leo”  
Leo nodded in approval  
“Well don’t let us keep you charity, I’ll get Vanessa”  
Rhona got Vanessa and brought her outside  
“Well babe what do you think eh”  
“Wow Charity I love it”  
“Do you want to take it for a spin up at home farm”  
“Go on then”

Debbie was driving towards the garage  
Cain spotted Debbie’s new car  
“Wow that’s one nice car”  
“Yeah I know”  
Then Tracy came running out  
“Hey babe want to take this bad boy for a spin”  
“Yes”

They arrived at home farm   
“Okay so me and debs decided to surprise you”  
Tracy loved the new car  
“It’s ours debs”  
Vanessa was pleased with the Audi R8  
Then Debbie spoke to charity  
“Well Ross is definitely not getting his hands on this car”  
“Too right”  
Debbie and charity loved their families, they wondered if the kids would love the cars too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	19. Bonding with a sugden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy bonds with sarah

Sarah was meant to be picked up by her dad, be he hadn’t shown up.  
Jessie knew the plan, the plan was, instead of Ross picking Sarah up from school, it would be Tracy, using her new car, all Jessie had to do was to keep Sarah at the school for as long as possible.  
Then Tracy arrived  
“Hey Jessie I’m here for Sarah”  
“Yep, off you go then Sarah”  
They got outside the gates when Sarah finally spoke  
“I thought dad was picking me up from school”  
“Well he’s busy and he said that me and you could do with some time together, without jack or moses”  
“What you mean like some bonding time”  
“Yeah if that’s alright with you”  
“Yeah sure, it depends though”  
“On What Sarah”  
“If I can have tea at the pub”  
“I could do that, text marlon, tell him to make us some tea and to make sure there’s a coke for you and a pint for me waiting”  
“Okay”

They arrived at the pub  
Marlon instantly stopped talking with Mandy and gave Tracy a questionable look  
“Er marlon, where’s our food”  
“Victoria’s making it, Sarah only eats it if she makes it”  
“Okay”  
“But here are your drinks though, Mandy had offered to pay for them”  
“Mandy how much do I owe you”  
“You owe me nothing, your family now aren’t you, so the food is on me as well”  
“Hey listen Mandy, do you want to join us then”  
“Yeah course”  
Mandy walked over to Sarah  
“Hey kid how are you doing”  
“Yeah good, just glad that jack and Moses aren’t here to spoil my tea”  
“They can be Right terrors can’t they”  
“Yeah but their my brothers after all”  
“So how’s school”  
“Yeah it’s alright I suppose, Vanessa has been helping me and Noah with studies and revision, it’s our exams next week, there not like they are GCSEs, these tests are to see how your doing at the moment”  
“Hey listen kid, you and the dingle kids are the brightest dingles I know, I reckon you will ace those tests”  
“Thanks, where’s vinny”  
“Don’t know, probably talking to faith or chas”  
Then Tracy came over with the food  
“Sorry it took so long, marlon messed up the order, so Charity charged him for the meal”  
“Hey trace that’s topical of Charity is that”  
“Yeah Mandy, strange to think that soon she will be family”  
Sarah liked the idea of Tracy being a part of her life, she was a bit weird, but that was what made her funny, and Sarah realised that her mum was happy with Tracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	20. The accident part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Aaron are in a car crash

Debbie needed some more parts for the garage  
Charity sent her and Aaron out to get them  
They had taken Debbies car because the trucks were still being repaired

As they were driving into Leeds, Aaron started messing with the radio  
“Aaron stop it”  
“Okay fine”  
Aaron then started messing with it again  
“Aaron stop it”  
Aaron liked winding Debbie up  
“Your a distraction for me, I’m trying to drive”  
“Well you should’ve let me”  
“It’s my car”  
They start arguing, when suddenly Debbie takes a wrong turn, and they end up at the bottom of the quarry

Aaron wakes up instantly, he regrets arguing with Debbie, and he notices that the quarry doesn’t have any water in, and they are lucky the car didn’t explode  
He looks over at debbie, who’s covered in blood  
He doesn’t know what to do, so he unbuckles his seatbelt then runs over to Debbies side  
He checks her pulse and it’s shallow  
He grabs his phone and rings charity  
“Hello Charity dingle”  
“Hey Charity it’s me, you need to get to the quarry now, there’s been an accident, Debbie was involved”  
Charity instantly hung up and walked over to Tug Ghyll to get her car  
When she reached the house, Tracy asks if it’s Debbie   
Charity replies, she was trying to stay calm, but Tracy could sense the worry in her voice  
“Yeah it’s Debbie, apparently, according to Aaron, they’ve been in an accident at the quarry”  
“Let’s go”  
They get into charity’s car

When charity gets to the quarry, she sees Vanessa’s blue beetle already at the quarry  
Charity spots Vanessa, rhona and Pete And pulls up right next to them  
“What’s happened”  
Rhona then piped up  
“Don’t know, Aaron rang Vanessa, them Vanessa told us what happened, and now Pete is in the quarry”  
Tracy then pitches in  
“Right I’m gonna go and see if she’s okay”  
Vanessa then spoke up  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea”  
“Vanessa she’s my fiancé”  
Then charity piped up  
“Right well if your going in, I’m coming with you”  
They both followed the hook from the dingle truck, the one that had been repaired, and they went to check on Debbie  
“Pete help me get her back up”  
“Right”  
Pete carries Debbie out of the quarry  
Just as Pete was caring Debbie out of the quarry, Cain showed up  
Tracy and charity were helping Pete with Debbie  
They had found somewhere safe to put her down, then charity checked her over  
“Debs can you hear me”  
Then Aaron pitched in  
“Listen, when I checked her breathing, it was shallow”  
Pete then spoke to charity  
“Yeah Debbie’s pulse is getting weaker, we need to get her to hotten general”

When they arrived at hotten general, they wanted to check Aaron over as well  
Charity had rung chas and Robert, and they were now in the waiting room with her, Vanessa, Tracy and Cain

About 20 minutes later the doctor came back  
“Debbie dingle and Aaron dingles family”  
They all stood up at once  
Tracy spoke up  
“How are they”  
“Aaron is Okay, he suffered a broken arm”  
Then Robert piped up  
“Can I see him”  
“Yes”  
The nurse told chas and Robert Where Aaron was  
Tracy then spoke up   
“How is debbie”  
“Debbie has suffered a serious head injury”  
Then charity spoke up  
“How serious”  
Then the doctor spoke up again  
“It is likely that she will have brain damage”  
Then cain spoke up  
“How bad will it be”  
“I’m sorry, we don’t know at this point, but we’ll let you know as soon as we do”  
Then cain spoke up again  
“Right Thanks”  
Cain then turned to charity  
“Listen, I’m gonna go and tell chas and Aaron, will you be alright here”  
“Yes cain i will be”  
Cain left to go and find his sister  
Tracy started crying  
Vanessa was doing her best to comfort her little sister  
“Hey, Debbie is a fighter, she'll get through this”  
“Yeah well what if she doesn’t, and I loose her”  
Tracy then stormed off to ring her dad  
Vanessa turns her focus onto charity   
“Hey, you can be upset too you know”  
“Yeah, Vanessa, what if debbie doesn’t know who I am”  
“Then we’ll help her remember, me you and Tracy will all help her recover”  
“Thanks ness”  
Vanessa continued to comfort her sister and her wife, she was worried for debbie as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Please put your requests in the comments I’ll look forward to reading them


End file.
